


Blind Love (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Identity, imagine, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You have bad luck. Superheroes tend to show up where bad luck is.





	Blind Love (Peter Parker one shot)

You must have some sort of award for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

At first, it was outside the cute little café near your apartment complex. You had just walked out with a coffee in one hand and trying to put your change in your purse with the other, when a boy not much older than you zoomed past, one hand out to grab your purse as he kept running. You shrieked and dropped your coffee, hot beverage and coins spilling everywhere. You watched in horror, frozen still as he ran away, your little purse clutched in his hand.

 _My cash!_ Your mind screamed.  _Mom’s credit card! My school ID!_

Before you could even start to think about what you could do, something even crazier followed right after. There was a flash of red and a thud, followed by an oof, and the crook was lying on the ground with thin silver ropes…. webs?….holding him to the ground. The flash of red, which turned out to be a guy in a red and blue costume that clung to his skin, wrenched your purse free from his hand and walked over to you, holding it out.

“Ma'am, this is yours.” You stared at the purse and then at the big, white eyes of the mask. You grabbed it and nodded your head slightly.

“Thank you?” You weren’t quite sure what had happened. People were starting to stand and stare. Your face burned hot under the attention.

The guy nodded and bounded away, shooting the same stuff from his hands and disappearing to god-knows-where before you had the chance to say anything else.

Of course, you’d looked him up as soon as you got back home. You found a couple of videos on YouTube of him swinging around. Some CCTV of him beating the crap out of some robbers at an ATM machine. They called him Spider-Man.

You leaned back on the headboard of your bed, staring at a still picture of his masked face.

* * *

That wasn’t the last you would see of Spiderman, like you had assumed. You saw him less than two weeks later, when two men in black masks walked into the supermarket with small black guns in their hands. You stepped back from the counter in shock as they bounded through, one of them walked behind the counter, the gun pointed to the cashier, who had gone pale and lifted his hands up.

The other moved in front of the counter, shoving you away from it. You stumbled back, falling against a shelf.

The familiar flash of red was the next thing your mind registered, and the guys in a heap next to the shop door was the next.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to treat girls?” Spiderman said, and you realized just how young he sounded. He couldn’t be much older than you.

The cashier was calling 911, and Spiderman was standing over you then, holding a hand out. You gingerly accepted it.

“Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” It sounded more sure this time, though you hardly thought he would remember it. You could have sworn his cheeks twitched behind his mask though.

He disappeared just as quickly as he did last time.

* * *

Your life was officially a disaster.

Your cheek twitched in annoyance as a man pressed the barrel of a gun to your temple. The woman in front of you looked terrified, for you most probably. But you just wanted to yawn.

This was probably the third standoff you’d been in since the first one at the supermarket, and at this point, you were just bored. You couldn’t understand what kind of game was at play with you being in situations like this so often. If you weren’t so calm about the whole thing, you would be paranoid and trying to board yourself up in your house at all times. But you had shit to do and this was getting annoying.

You knew that at any moment, Spiderman would come crashing in and kick ass and carry you out of there, like a knight in shining armor.

Or a knight in shining spandex.

Whoop. There he was.

It spun off just as quickly as the last four times, before you know it, you were pulled from the thug behind you, into hands that were strong and firm, but not as rough. You smiled at the feeling.

Okay, so maybe you had a little crush on ‘Spiderman’. There was no reason anyone else should know about it though. They would think you were crazy, having a crush on someone and not even knowing what they  _looked_  like.

That did bother you a bit. But not enough to take away your infatuation. Not enough to make you like him any less.

* * *

“I feel weird letting you walk home alone.” The wind howled against your ears as he spoke. It seemed stronger and colder this far above the ground. “What with your tendency to be in dangerous situations at the worst times.”

You huffed out a laugh and shrugged. “Doesn’t scare me anymore. I know you’ll come along and save the day.”

There was a small silence.

“You really trust me that much?”

Sure, you couldn’t see his face, but you could sense his body language. He sat with a little hunch, almost as if trying to fold in on himself so people wouldn’t notice him, which meant he felt insecure.

“People don’t trust you too often?”

Your enquiry seemed to catch him off guard, and he looked at you. Or so you assumed, since his head turned to you. You couldn’t really see where he was looking.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just- They don’t take me seriously, I guess.” He stared at his hands as he spoke.

You shrugged. “I don’t blame them. I mean, yeah you’re really strong and totally capable of handling trouble on your own. But you’re just a kid. I’m not too surprised adults want to keep you out of things. That’s what adults always do.”

“How’d you know I was a kid?”

You gave him a look, eyebrows raised. “Have you heard yourself talk?”

He laughed at that. “Fair enough.”

You sat in silence for a bit, looking at the people bustling around below you, their noise seemed far away. Everything was much more peaceful up here. You could understand why he liked it up here so much.

“Can you tell me your name?”

You heard his breath hitch in the quiet, and wondered if you had gotten too personal. He spoke up just as you started to apologize.

“Peter.”

You smiled a bit, not looking at him. “Peter,” you tested out. “I’m Y/N.”

He looked at you then. “Hi Y/N.”

You giggled. “Hi.”

Despite the layer of cloth keeping you from seeing him, you could tell there was a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

......................

 

“Took you long enough.” You huffed as two nimble feet landed in front of you. You stared at him, arms crossed and trying to seem mad, but you knew you couldn’t stay like that. You had missed him too much.

“Sorry, school let out late today.”

“Or maybe, you only like me when I’m in grave danger and you can swoop in to save the day.” You kept your tone light and a smirk on your face to let him know you were joking.

Peter snorted and wrapped an arm around your waist, using the other to shoot a web above your head. It clung to the edge of the roof.

You yelped as he lifted you both off the ground, still not used to the feeling. You only let out a breath when you were on the roof. You walked to the edge and slowly lowered yourself, sitting down like you always did, legs dangling off and staring the the roads below you. You weren’t scared. You trusted Peter with your life. You knew he wouldn’t let you fall to your death.

If only he trusted you as much as you trusted him.

You had asked Peter to show you his face once, but he had refused, saying it was ‘too dangerous for you’. You thought it was stupid, since people could see that you were associated with Spiderman with or without you knowing what he looked like. Peter was a terrible liar. You knew there was another reason behind it, you could tell with how he stuttered out his response to why you couldn’t see his face. But after asking a few more times, you decided to stay silent. If he cared enough, he’d tell you when he was ready.

You and Peter had been talking non stop for a few weeks now, you laughed and joked around. He’d swing you around the city while you screamed and laughed at the high it gave you. And during that time, all you’d done was fall harder the more you got to know him. You wanted more, you wanted to touch him and kiss him. You knew this was crazy, falling in love with someone who you couldn’t even visualize. But you didn’t care. You had fallen in love with his personality, his little quirks and lame jokes. You couldn’t give a damn about what he looked like.

The only problem was that you didn’t want it to just be a friendship.

You weren’t one to shy away from your feelings. You flirted with Peter whenever you got the chance, but he was closing off more and more. He refused to let you in. And you were growing tired of it.

“Hey, Peter?” He hummed in acknowledgment, waiting for you to continue.

“Can I…. When can I see your face?”

You could practically feel the air surrounding you two tense in response, and you mentally sighed. You knew what the reply was going to be.

“What are you so afraid of?” You asked before he could reply. “And don’t give me the ‘it’s too dangerous’ bullshit.” You added when you heard his intake of breath to speak.

“Be honest with me Peter,” you said, turning your body slightly towards him. “I feel like I’m showing you all of me but I’m not getting anything in return. I feel like a barely know you.” Your voice cracked towards the end and took a breath to calm down.

He was looking at you, and once again the frustration of not being able to gauge his expression overtook you.

“I… I  _can’t_.”

“I can’t keep doing this.” You said, voice firm. “I like you so much, you  _know_ that. Are you just playing me? Leading me on until I totally break down? Because congratulations, I think it’s working.”

“Y/N-”

“Don’t  _Y/N_ me.” You stood up, slowly so as to not lose your balance. You took another breath to steady your wobbling voice as you took a few steps back. This wasn’t how you expected today to turn out. But guess this was what happened when you had so many bottled up emotions.

“I can’t show you who I am because… because I don’t deserve you!”

You looked down at Peter as he stood up to face you, eyes following his movements.

“You’re so incredible, Y/N. You’re kind, smart, funny, so cool and so comfortable with you. I’m not!”

You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off.

“You… you don’t like  _me_. You like Spiderman. If you saw me, this illusion you have of this perfect human being, it’s going to shatter. And all you’re going to see is a faded version of who you think I am. I'm…. I’m nothing without this mask. I’m nothing without this suit.”

A heavy silence hung over you two as you stared at Peter in shock, reeling from his words.

“You…. you think I…?” You huffed out a laugh. “Peter, how  _shallow_  do you think I am?”

“You’re- You’re not-”

“Well, you basically said I’ll reject you for your looks…” You shook your head and moved closer. “You said I fell in love with Spiderman? No. I had a crush on Spiderman. I fell in love with  _you_.”

“You're…. in love with me?”

You laughed a little. “Yeah, I am. I’m in love with your science jokes and movie references, and your tendency to slur your words when you talk really fast, and your little hunch when you walk. I’m in love with your incredible mind and even braver heart. Peter, I’m not in love with your damn  _suit_. It’s a piece of clothing. It does nothing for you. You’re still all of those things without it. You’re still Peter. The Peter I fell in love with.”

There was another silence. You had moved nearer to Peter until your face was inches from his masked one. He let out a shaky sigh and reached up, slowly, slowly, pulling his mask off.

You couldn’t help your intake of breath as your eyes met large brown ones, reminding you of the smallest, cutest puppy ever. Small nose and rosy lips. A defined jaw and dark brown curls that stuck to his sweaty forehead.

You were the one to close the gap, he was the one to meet to halfway.

Your lips moved together fluidly together, slowly, his arms coming up to wrap around you and yours holding his face. His  _face_.

You couldn’t believe you were finally kissing Peter. And it was better than anything you ever could have imagined.

The heated kiss finally diffused into little pecks until both of you pulled away completely, face inches from his.

“I love you too.” Peter whispered, faces still close to each other’s. You grinned at his words, planting a chaste kiss on his lips again.

“And for the record? You’re fucking beautiful, Parker.”

You giggled at the blush on his cheeks as he buried his head in your shoulder, hugging you to him.

The wind rustled gently against your ears. Your grip on him tightened.


End file.
